Chibi Attack
by Neko Espada
Summary: A story about chibi Haschwalds.


His Majesty put aside the pack of reports and glanced at the clock. It was already late and the Emperor felt a bit tired. He was going to go to bed but then he suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Haschwald since morning.

The Emperor also remembered that he had felt some little changes in the soldier's reiatsu today. However, he didn't pay much attention to it. All Emperor's tiredness disappeared at once. He quickly left the room and went in search of Haschwald.

His Majesty looked almost everywhere about the castle but wasn't able to find the blond Quincy.

"I wonder where he is.."-Juha Bach thought, starting to worry.

Suddenly he heard some strange sound above his head. His Majesty looked up and saw a rather big spider web. Something small was moving on it, trying to break away from sticky threads.

The Emperor glanced closer at it and to his surprise realized that it was chibi Haschwald caught in a spider web.

"Help!"-poor chibi exclaimed, when he saw a big spider, which appeared from a crack in the wall.

His Majesty hurried to free the chibi Quincy and then burnt a web along with its owner with the help of blue flame. Then he glanced at saved soldier, who breathed a sigh of relief.

Chibi was a bit smaller than His Majesty's hand, on which he was now sitting. He had the same appearance as normal Haschwald but his body proportions were a bit different, though. Tiny soldier glanced at the Emperor with his big cute eyes, which all the chibis had, and thanked His Majesty for helping him.

"What on earth happened to you?"-Juha Bach asked.

"I don't remember clearly..I visited the lab of our research team and then something had happened there.."-chibi tried to remember.

"Hmm. In such case we should visit that lab again I presume."-Juha Bach said, putting the chibi soldier on his shoulder. After that tiny Haschwald climbed closer to the Emperor's cheek and left a kiss on it to thank His Majesty for saving him.

Soon they were in the lab and met the main scientist.

"Actually, a small explosion happened today."-the scientist confessed.-"Unfortunately, Haschwald-sama got in its radius and something has happened to the flowing of reiatsu in his body. Don't worry, Your Majesty, we are already working on special reiatsu-recovering machine to return Haschwald-sama to his normal form."

"Good. But you'd better hurry. I don't want Haschwald to stay in this form forever."-Juha Bach said, frowning slightly.

"Eh..Your Majesty..There is one more thing I have to tell you."-the scientist said a bit unsurely.-"Looks like due to damaged reiatsu flowing Haschwald-sama somehow splitted into more than one little soldier.."

"What?"-His Majesty surprised.-"And how many Haschwalds we have now?"

"Nine I think.."-the scientist replied, scratching his head.-"Actually, I wanted to catch all of them and make some experiments. But they got scared and immediately ran away from me.."

His Majesty glanced at chibi Haschwald and found out that the latter was hiding behind his shoulder. Tiny soldier was looking suspiciously at the scientist with his big blue eyes.

"You idiot."-the Emperor said to the scientist.-"Now I have to catch them all over the castle. You will gravely regret, if even one of them was hurt."

The scientist felt very uneasy after that. He tried to explain something but His Majesty waved him off.

"Just hurry up and finish that machine."-Juha Bach ordered and headed to the exit of the lab.

Before they left, chibi Haschwald showed tongue to the scientist and then hid under Emperor's long hair again.

"I wonder where we should search for your..friends?"-His Majesty said a bit unsurely.-"Which one of you is real Haschwald?"

"All of us are real."-chibi replied.

"Hmm..How interesting. That means that I have a chance to get nine normal Haschwalds in future."-the Emperor smirked. Then he noticed that tiny soldier on his shoulder sulked cutely and patted him on the head.-"I was just kidding. In fact I am worried if I will be able to get my ordinary Haschwald back.."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will return no matter what."- the chibi reassured the Emperor, cuddling to his cheek.-"But first let's find other Haschwalds. I think one of them ran outside."

"This is bad. It's too cold and dangerous there. I hope nothing bad has happened to him yet."-Juha Bach frowned and hurried outside, using Hirenkyaku.

When they left the castle, chibi Haschwald nimbly jumped down from the Emperor's shoulder and looked around.

"This way."-chibi called. He ran forward quickly and almost immediately fell through the deep snow with a short cry.

"Yare-yare."-the Emperor sighed and hurried to take tiny Haschwald out from the snow.

When chibi returned to his previous place on the Emperor's hand, Quincy leader brushed off the snow from the little soldier. After that Haschwald sneezed cutely a couple of times. Then His Majesty decided to put the chibi in his bosom to help him warm up faster.

"All right. Now let's continue our search."-the Emperor said and headed further.

Soon enough he was able to find another tiny soldier in the snow. Poor chibi was freezing badly, so His Majesty had to place him next to the first Haschwald before it was too late.

"I don't think that there are any more Haschwalds around here."-the first chibi said, peeking out of the Emperor's collar edge.-"The others must be somewhere in the castle."

His Majesty decided to return to his room first. There he put the two chibis on the armchair near the fireplace and wrapped them in his scarf. Tiny soldiers felt warm and comfy. They began to yawn cutely and as a result fell asleep very fast. The Emperor smiled slightly while looking at them and then left the room.

His Majesty was examining the castle, searching for the next chibi, but suddenly he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Gotcha!"

The Emperor turned around and saw Kirge, who was holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing?"-Juha Bach inquired.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I have just caught the rat, which was running around."-Kirge replied a bit proudly.-"I will get rid of it at once, so it won't disturb the order anymore."

"Rat?"-the Emperor surprised slightly.-"Do you think my castle is so dirty that there are rats running all over the place here?"

"No. Of course not, Your Majesty!"-Kirge exclaimed.-"But I am not lying! Just look at this yucky thing!"

With these words Kirge showed to the Emperor what he has been holding all this time. It appeared to be another poor chibi Haschwald. Kirge was holding the little soldier by the scruff and the latter was squealing with displeasure, trying to break out.

"Moron. Look closer who you are holding."-Juha Bach said angrily.

Kirge adjusted his glasses and glanced closely at the chibi he was holding.

"Oh, dear!"-Kirge was really surprised.

"Despite his height he is still your commander."-the Emperor reminded.-"You should not have treated him like that."

All in all, Kirge had to apologize to Haschwald he has caught. After that the Emperor took the chibi and continued his search.

Soon enough he met Bazz-B, who looked rather suspiciously while heading to his room. It appeared that the punk managed to catch two chibi Haschwalds and now was carrying the crying duo to his room. They probably knew that Bazz-B had some not very nice plans for them. Fortunately, they were saved by His Majesty just in time.

After telling some threats to the punk, Quincy leader headed further. Some time later he was able to find all remaining chibi Haschwalds and then returned to his room again.

"Well? And what should I do with you now?"-His Majesty said thoughtfully, looking at the cute chibis performing a round dance around him.

"Heika~ Heika~ Heika~"-Haschwalds repeated.

"Looks like they are more carefree than normal Haschwald."-Juha Bach thought with a sigh.

During the following days cute chibis tried to do their best to help His Majesty. Though, they were not able to do much. But still the Emperor cheered up a little every time he was looking at the romp of tiny soldiers.

"They are like ducklings or some dwarfs."-Bambietta said, when she saw chibis marching in a row after the Emperor.

One night His Majesty was woken up by the sounds of some fuss, coming from his table. Looks like the chibis decided to tell scary stories to each other instead of sleeping. When the noise from the table became too loud, the Emperor got up and headed there.

"Get into the bed at once."-he ordered to tiny Haschwalds, glancing strictly at them.

The chibis winced, exclaiming from surprise, and then quickly huddled together. The Emperor noticed fright in their eyes and softened his tone.

"Come on."-Juha Bach called.-"All cute chibis should be sleeping at such an hour."

Little Haschwalds cheered up rather quickly and got into the Emperor's embrace.

A minute later they were already sitting on the bed near His Majesty, waiting when he gives a kiss on the cheek to each one of them. The Emperor also patted on the head every cute chibi he was kissing.

Then he suddenly noticed that some of the little soldiers were pushing away the others to get a kiss once again.

"Oi, no cheating. Or else none of you will ever get a kiss again."-the Emperor warned.

An indignant chibi squeak was immediately heard. Cute tiny Haschwalds were strongly against such statement.

"Can you calm down?"-the Emperor sighed.-"Isn't it obviously that I was kidding? Just be a good blondies, all right?"

After that chibis nodded and were not cheating anymore. They also covered the Emperor's face with their chibi-kisses in return. Then they lay down next to Quincy leader, cuddling to him, and after that finally calmed down.

On the next morning when His Majesty woke up, he found out that Haschwald had finally returned to his normal form. The Emperor was really happy to see him again. He carefully stroked the soldier on the head, trying not to wake him up.

Soon enough Haschwald opened his eyes and found himself lying on His Majesty. He blushed at first but then understood that he had regained his normal form at last and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like due to that you had been spending a lot of time near me, you was able to recover your reiatsu flowing with the help of my high spiritual pressure."-Juha Bach said, hugging Haschwald tighter.-"So, we don't need help of that lazy scientist anymore."

"I hope during all this time I didn't cause a nuisance to you, Your Majesty.."-Haschwald said.

"Of course not. Nine Haschwalds are good but one is even better."-the Emperor smiled and then left a warm kiss on the soldier's lips.-"Welcome back, my dear Haschwald."


End file.
